Yakuza VS Assassin
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Rupanya menerima tawaran kerja dari sang Yakuza merupakan bencana bagi sang Assassin. Bencana apa yang Naruto dapat? Chap 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ini dia fic 'normal' *dari sudut mananya?* Huh, tetap dibumbui kekerasan tampaknya. Ini chap awal tapi kyaknya cintanya instan. Maksudnya cinta pd pandangan pertama gitu. Baca aja deh!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Yakuza vs Assassin

Chapter 1

Summary: dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang tidak terikat dengan siapapun. Pembunuh yang hanya membunuh sesuai permintaan klien. Tidak peduli itu kawan atau lawan. Lalu bagaimana jadinya kalau dia dikejar-kejar klien yang seorang yakuza?

Apa dia bisa lari?

Malam serasa mencekam. Keheningan yang menyesakkan. Rumah besar ini terasa mati. Begitu sunyi karena penghuninya tengah tertidur. Ah, bukan tertidur tepatnya. Karena seluruh penghuni rumah ini baru saja dibius. Kecuali satu orang, kepala keluarga rumah ini. Dia ada ruang kerjanya. Tengah berdiri ketakutan karena hidupnya sebentar lagi akan habis.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" pemuda bermata hitam dan berkulit pucat itu memohon. "Akan kuberikan uang sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Tapi kumohon lepaskan aku!" Dia memohon sambil menatap nanar kearah orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan pistol terancung.

Sang pemegang pistol tidak terpengaruh dengan segala ucapannya. Mantel hitam panjang yang dikenakannya sangat tidak sesuai dengan dirinya yang sangat mencolok. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli, dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

"Kumohon..." Sai kembali memohon, tapi kata-katanya terputus ketika sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya. Peluru yang ditembakkan dengan peredam suara sehingga dia tidak menyadari kematiannya yang datang menghampiri.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu ambruk ke lantai dengan darah yang mulai menggenang. Sementara sang malaikat kematian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah ringan. Dia sudah menghilangkan seluruh jejaknya. Dan karena itu polisi tdak akan bisa menemukannya. Bahkan untuk menemukan debu yang menempel di bajunya.

------

"Pagi semuanya!" Teriak Naruto membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. Yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan kesal teman-temannya.

"Naruto! Bisa tidak kau berhenti berteriak? Aku tidak bisa tidur," protes Sikamaru yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Jangan berisik, Naruto!" seru Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku tebal.

"Aduduh...! Aku' kan hanya menghidupkan suasana," kata Naruto menggosok kepalanya yang pasti akan benjol selama beberapa jam. "Kelas ini rasanya begitu sunyi hingga aku bisa mendengar ketukan kaki Kakashi Sensei di koridor."

"Kau bukan menghidupkan suasana lagi, tapi membuat gempar," kata Gaara yang duduk di kursinya.

"Kalian kejam..." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yo! Naruto! Kenapa ada lingkaran hitam di matamu?" tanya Kiba yang baru masuk kelas sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Kiba! Mengagetkanku saja! Ah, itu, semalam aku mengerjakan pe-er yang diberikan si Tukang Telat sampai begadang. He..he.." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Si Tukang Telat, Tuan Uzumaki?" terdengar suara horor di belakangnya.

"Eh?" Naruto memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan lambat. Di hadapannya berdiri lelaki tiga puluhan, berambut perak dan bermasker komplit dengan buku orange yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana.

"He..he..Kakashi Sensei, tumben tidak telat?" tanya Naruto berusaha ngeles.

"Duduk di tempatmu!"

"I...Iya!" Naruto langsung lari ke tempat duduknya, tidak menyia-nyiakan belas kasihan gurunya.

"Nah, karena sekarang Naruto sudah bisa diam, kita akan melanjutkan materi kita mengenai integral. Integral adalah....bla...bla..."

Dan di mulailah rutinitas siswa kelas XI B ini. Tertidur di kelas sementara Kakashi mengoceh di depan kelas.

Pulang sekolah.

"Hei Naruto! Mau ikut kami pergi ke game center tidak?" tanya Kiba. Sikamaru, Chouji, Shino dan Lee sudah menunggu di pintu kelas.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Hari ini aku harus kerja sambilan, maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut," kata Naruto yang sedang merapikan bukunya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa meminta cuti?" tanya Kiba masih berusaha.

Naruto nyengir. "Kalau aku kabur, aku bisa dihajar oleh bosku."

"Ya sudah. Tapi lain kali kau harus ikut!" kata Kiba.

"Oke!" janji Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Kami duluan, ya!"

"Yeah, bersenang-senanglah!"

Naruto menyandang ranselnya di punggung dan keluar dari kelas. Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartemen tidak jauh dari sekolah. Sejak kecil dia hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua. Banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan, terutama perkerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Memang, darah pembunuh mengalir di dalam nadinya. Ayahnya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terkenal di dunia hitam. Hingga akhirnya karir ayahnya tamat saat dia tidak bisa lolos dari reruntuhan gedung yang diledakkan oleh kliennya sendiri.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Memeriksa pengaman yang dia pasang. Apa ada penyusup masuk atau tidak. Tidak ada. Fuh, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

Begitu melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tasnya. Naruto langsung menyalakan komputer. Duduk di kursi sambil menunggu komputer melakukan booting. Naruto memeriksa email yang masuk. Ada. Sebuah email yang baru saja dikirim tiga jam lalu. Dia segera membukanya dan memdapati sebaris kalimat.

_Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu_

Hanya sebaris kalimat itu dengan tambahan gambar sebuah kipas sebagai tanda pengenal.

Naruto tersenyum. "Uchiha, eh?"

----

---

Pemandangan malam dari sini sangat indah. Lampu yang berkerlap kerlip di bawah sana. Dengan mobil yang bergerak seperti semut yang merayap. Menarik. Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu duduk di kursi putarnya. Memandang panorama alam di bawahnya dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang besar. Mencangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menopangkan dagunya, menunggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang telah dia undang.

"Hebat sekali, kau bisa menerobas pengamanan gedung ini dengan mudah..." pujinya pada orang yang ada di belakangnya. Dia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tapi dia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang itu

"...Angel."

"Huh, kau sengaja melonggarkan pengamanan," dengus orang di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bodoh," kata Sasuke membalik kursinya. Dia melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya memakai mantel hitam panjang, dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi warna matanya, dan sebagai pelengkap, dia memakai tudung mantelnya untuk menyembunyikan warna rambutnya.

"Jadi ini, pembunuh bayaran yang ditakuti semua orang?" tanya Sasuke dari balik mejanya. Mengamati orang yang ada di hadapannya lebih teliti. Orang ini lebih pendek darinya. Yang membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan jika 'Angel' di hadapannya ini lebih muda darinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Siapa yang harus kubunuh?' tanya Angel dengan nada datar. Dia benci basa-basi.

"Jangan buru-buru, aku masih penasaran denganmu," kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku disini bukan untuk mengobrol, tuan Yakuza," kata Angel dingin.

Pintu di sisi kanan Sasuke terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berambut silver memakai masker muncul dengan buku orange di depan wajahnya.

"Oh, ada tamu rupanya," ucapnya saat menyadari ada orang lain selain pemimpinnya di ruangan ini. "Ini yang terakhir untuk malam ini, bos," katanya seraya meletakka map biru di meja Sasuke. Mata di balik kaca mata itu menunjukkan keterkejutan. Tapi cepat-cepat di usirnya.

"Ternyata selain jadi Sensei yang tukang telat, kau punya pekerjaan sampingan, ya Sensei?" tanya Angel tenang.

Kakashi menoleh kaget. "Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Angel sambil membuka tudung dan kacamatanya. Memperlihatkan identitasnya. Rambut pirang berantakan, kulit bewarna tan dan mata sebiru langit. Benar-benar angel.

"Ka..kau.. Naruto!" seru Kakashi tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka jika muridnya yang berisik dan tampak polos itu seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Hai, Sensei," sapa Naruto tenang, tidak ada cengiran dan senyum di wajahnya. Ekspresinya datar, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang biasa dilihat Kakashi.

Sementara Kakashi masih memandang kaget. Sang Yakuza sedang terpaku. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia pernah mendengar dua paham. Pertama, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu, benar. Sedangkan yang kedua, cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah omong kosong. Dan sekarang dia tahu, dia penganut paham pertama.

Rambut pirang itu. Mata biru yang memerangkapnya. Ditambah desiran aneh yang menghampiri dadanya. Angel di depannya memang benar-benar Angel. Dia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi siapa yang harus kubunuh?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini matanya memandang tajam sang Yakuza. Menandakan kalau dia mulai bosan.

Sasuke tersentak kecil, sadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Baru kali ini dia merasa jengah di tatap tajam seperti itu. Apalagi oleh mata biru itu. Mempesona.

"Hyuuga Neji," kata Sasuke dengan suara tenang terkendali.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Neji adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah, seorang ketua OSIS sekaligus putra tunggal dari Hiashi Hyuuga yang akan memimpin perusaahan ayahnya kelak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Jarang dia mempertanyakan alasan kenapa dia harus membunuh orang yang disebutkan kliennya.

"Karena dia mengganggu gerakan organisasiku," jawab Sasuke. Heran pada dirinya sendiri karena menjawab pertanyaan sang Angel.

"Begitu...baiklah, aku terima," kata Naruto berbalik hendak pergi sambil memakai kembali tudung dan kacamatanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa sadar mencegah sang Angel untuk pergi. Pertanyaan bodoh yang bahkan membuat Kakashi memandang heran padanya.

Naruto berhenti melangkah tapi tidak menoleh. "Bukankah aku sudah menerima permintaan?" tanyanya tenang. "Kenapa harus membuat klien menunggu?"

Dia kembali berjalan, Tapi ketika akan menutup pintu dia menoleh.

"Perlu kubawakan bukti?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menjawab datar. "Cukup berita kematiannya."

"Baiklah." Dan dengan itu pintu sang Yakuza tertutup sudah.

Suasana di dalam ruangan sunyi sampai Kakashi memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kelihatannya kau sedang terpana atau apa," kata Kakashi separo menyindir. Sedikit banyak dia bisa mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya antara sadar dan tidak.

"Uzukaki Naruto, enam belas tahun, siswa SMA konoha. Murid kelas XI B, dan sebagai tambahan aku adalah wali kelasnya," kata Kakashi tenang.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Kakashi.

"Kenapa, kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara menggoda.

Ditatap tajam, Kakashi cuma nyengir. "Aku tidak tahu, diarsipnya tertulis dia yatim piatu dan besar di panti asuhan."

"Selidiki segala sesuatu tentangnya," kata Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah."

----

--

Malam semakin larut. Sudah banyak manusia yang jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan karena aktivitas mereka. Tidak terkecuali di rumah ini.

Mansion keluarga Hyuuga terlihat lengang. Tampaknya seluruh penghuninya sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi suara tembakan teredam yang datang dari rumah itu menandai berakhirnya sebuah kehidupan.

**TBC**

A/N: Gimana? Ada yang perlu diperbaiki? Kecepetan ngak? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: maaf telat publish. ****Dan maafkan juga kalo banyak typo. Soalnya Re ngak sempat ngedit lagi. Lain kali pasti Re benerin. Daripada Re ngak ngirim2 Fic'kan?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Yakuza vs Assassin

Chapter 2

**Summary: Jangan pernah berharap bisa kabur. Yang ada kau hanya akan makin terjatuh dalam perangkapnya.**

"Aku pulang."

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Tentu saja, karena rumah ini kosong. Hanya dihuni satu orang, hanya Naruto.

Naruto melepas mantel hitamnya. Melemparnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Sementara dia sendiri merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna coklat tua miliknya. Dia mencabut pistol yang dia sembunyikan di balik kemeja dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping sofa. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha menghapus memori baru yang mampir ke otaknya. Bayangan Neji yang memandangnya ngeri, dia tidak memohon seperti Sai, tapi mata itu seolah berkata, suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkan balasannya. Fuh, dia pikir Naruto akan peduli? Apa Naruto peduli?

Naruto membuka mata birunya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya. Membayangkan tangannya berlumuran bisa hilang. Berapa kalipun Naruto mencoba mencuci tangannya. Bayangan darah itu tidak mau hilang. Darah para korbannya, nyawa-nyawa yang sudah dia renggut, kehidupan yang dia cabut, tangis yang dia ciptakan, dan dendam yang mengarah padanya. Meski orang-orang diluar sana tidak tahu dendamnya mereka tujukan untuk siapa, tapi Naruto tahu dendam itu ditujukan padanya, tidak ada kandidat lain. Tapi mungkin kliennya bisa menjadi kandidat.

Nauto menutup matanya lagi. Tidak boleh mengeluh. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ini sudah menjadi pilihannya. Sudah pilihannya menjadi melaikat kematian. Jadi dia tidak boleh mengeluh lagi dengan konsekuensinya.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa sesak. Perasaan bersalah tentu ada. Siapa yang dia bunuh? Apa dia peduli? Ya, Naruto peduli. Apa dia pernah berpikir apa akibat dari pebuatannya? Ya, Naruto tahu jawabannya. Karena dia tahu akan ada yang menangis jika dia membunuh. Sama seperti dia menangisi kematian ayahnya. Lalu kenapa dia masih melakukannya? Dia punya empat alasan.

Pertama, dia tidak bisa mengingkari darah pembunuh yang mengalir dinadinya, dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan senang sesaat saat dia menembakkan peluru untuk mencabut nyawa korbannya.

Kedua, ini alasan yang sangat jelas, dia memerlukan uang. Kenapa dia tidak mencari pekerjaan yang lain? Yang tidak perlu membunuh orang? Dia tidak tahu, dia merasa hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

Ketiga, itu pelampiasan amarahnya, marah karena dia tidak lagi memiliki orang tua, marah karena ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya yang masih membutuhkannya. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang diharapkan orang tuanya. Dia menumpahkan itu pada korban-korbannya, berilusi jika korbannya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dan terakhir, ini alasan paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar. Sekaligus alasan terbesarnya. Dia menunggu seseorang, dia menunggu seseorang untuk menghentikannya, menghentikannya untuk membunuh, orang yang bisa menbuatnya berhenti membunuh, orang yang akan bisa melindunginya, bukan dalam artian fisik karena dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi melindunginya dari perasaan sesak ini. Orang yang akan bisa membuatnya menghargai hidup.

Onyx.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata hitam melintas di pikirannya. Mata hitam yang baru dia lihat beberapa jam lalu. Mata hitam yang memandang tajam dan dingin, seperti mampu menenggelamkannya. Mata yang seperti mampu membakar habis perasaan sesak yang melingkupinya.

Naruto membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Orang itu hanya orang yang senang mengulur ulur waktu."

Naruto bangkit, dengan enggan memungut semua barang-barangnya sebagai Angel, jika tidak dia lakukan sekarang, dia tidak bisa menjamin tidak akan ada orang yang masuk dan mendapatinya memiliki pistol.

Setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos orange dan celana pendek. Naruto melirik weker yang ada di meja. Jam dua dini hari. Dia pasti terlambat besok.

---

--

"Sudah dengar...?"

"Lihat berita tadi pagi?"

"Hyuuga-senpai telah meninggal."

"Kenapa...?"

"Polisi bilang Neji terbunuh..."

Sejak pagi bisik-bisik itu terus terdengar, menyebar seperti virus keseluruh sekolah. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu, bahkan orang yang paling anti sosial pun pasti tahu.

Hyuuga Neji telah meninggal. Dia ditemukan tewas dikamarnya dengan luka tembak di kepala.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah ringan. Mendapati teman sekelasnya kebanyakan berwajah murung dan terlihat berduka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Kiba.

"Hyuuga-senpai meninggal," jawabnya.

"Eh? Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hyuuga mana lagi yang kau kenal Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin saat upacara Neji-senpai masih sehat? Dia meninggal bukan karena sakit, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Dia dibunuh," kata Kiba pelan.

"Apa?" wajah Naruto menunjukkan kekagetan.

"Ya, dia ditemukan terbunuh dirumahnya semalam. Kau tidak menonton berita tadi pagi?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sempat menyalakan televisi."

Bel berdering. Menandakan jam pelajaran dimulai.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas. Tumben sekali dia tidak terlambat. Dia agak mengernyit melihat murid-muridnya menekuk wajah. Ah, tentu saja. Beritu itu pasti sudah menyebar.

"Anak-anak, kalian pasti sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Dan aku cuma bisa berkata turut berduka cita atas kematian Neji." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya menanti reaksi muridnya. Nihil.

"Ah, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, masuklah!"

Perhatian semua murid teralihkan, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata onyx dengan kulit seputih porselen masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuat semua cewek menahan nafas tiga detik kemudian berteriak histeris bersamaan.

"KYAA!!"

"Tampan sekali!!"

Perlu beberapa menit sampai suasana kelas tenang. Kakashi mengibas- ibaskan tangannya. "Cukup..cukup..sekarang perkenalkan namamu!" kata Kakashi pada murid baru yang hanya menatap datar teman-teman barunya. Tidak terpengaruh oleh sambutan yang diberikan. Gaara saja kalah.

"Uchika Sasuke." Singkat, jelas dan padat.

Kelas hening.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup sekian. Uchiha, kau bisa duduk di samping Naruto!" kata Kakashi menunjuk Naruto yang duduk di pojok belakang. Tampaknya kedatangan mengusir berita duka itu dari otak mereka.

Sementara itu Naruto terbelalak ngeri. 'Kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini?' teriaknya dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan lambat-lambat. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja para cewek. Dia duduk disamping Naruto tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Sementara Naruto malah membuang muka.

"Ah, Naruto," panggil Kakashi seperti teringat sesuatu. Naruto memandang ke depan.

"Tolong antar Uchiha berkeliling sekolah istirahat nanti," katanya kalem.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

"APA??" teriak Naruto keras. Sampai-sampai satu kelas menutup telinganya.

"Yeah, kau tidak salah dengar Naruto. Dan kuharap kau tidak membantah," kata Kakashi yang juga ikut menutup telinganya.

"Tapi...!" Naruto baru saja mau protes.

"Ini perintah!" kata Kakashi dengan muka horor yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Naruto manyun. Wajahnya sangat kesal. 'Apa maunya kedua orang ini?' tanyanya kesal dalam hati.

Istirahat pertama.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto membawa Sasuke keliling sekolah. Wajahnya ditekuk selagi dia menyebutkan ruangan yang mereka lalui, sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hn' datar.

"Ini ruang UKS," kata Naruto

"Hn."

"Ini ruang kepala sekolah," kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ini perpustakaan," kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Damn! Bisakah kau menjawab selain dengan 'Hn' menyebalkanmu itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto penuh emosi.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Apa pedulimu, Dobe?"

"Grrr...Sudahlah! Lupakan aku pernah bicara padamu," kata Naruto berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, Dobe," kata Sasuke menyusulnya. Dan Naruto tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Selagi mereka menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan siswa. Naruto menyapa beberapa diantara mereka dengan cengiran polos dan senyuman khasnya. Dan Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tiba di lorong yang sepi. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding. Memerangkap Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan disisi kepala Naruto. Tidak membiarkannya untuk lolos.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedingin es. Tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum," kata Sasuke datar, mamandang tepat kedalam mata biru Naruto. Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Tapi hanya sedetik, karena langsung digantikan oleh tatapan 'Angel' nya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha. Sekarang lepaskan aku atau kau akan menyesali apa yang kau lakukan ini," kata Naruto dingin. Menanggalkan topeng anak baiknya.

Sasuke bergeming, tidak menyingkirkan tangannya. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Hingga Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke berbisik. Ingin sekali dia meraih bibir merah itu. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Dan sebagai jawabannya. Sebuah pistol hitam mengkilat terancung tepat didahinya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini. Jangan pikir aku tidak membawa senjata ke sekolah," kata Naruto dingin.

Refleks Sasuke melepaskan Naruto untuk menjauhkan pistol itu dari dahinya.

"Aku heran kau bisa lolos dari pemeriksaan," kata Sasuke memasang topeng stoic-nya.

"Terserah padamu!"

Bel menggema di seluruh sekolah. Itu membuat Naruto berbalik pergi.

"Jangan macam-macan padaku, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dan kau bukan klienku lagi. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau," kata Naruto seraya menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangi punggungnya.

"Angel," panggil Sasuke.

"..."

"Angel," ulang Sasuke.

"..."

"Dobe," Sasuke habis sabar.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto ketus, menoleh. "Jangan memanggilku 'Angel' disini. Jangan harap aku akan menoleh, kau tahu dimana bisa memanggilku 'Angel'. Siang hari aku bukan 'Angel'," Naruto berkata sambil memasang senyum inocent. "Kembali ke kelas, Teme!" serunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke kagum dengan akting Naruto.

-

-

TBC

**A/N: bukan tempat yang bagus buat nge****-cut cerita, tapi cuma ini yang Re punya. Lain kali romancenya bakal keliatan kok. Er…romancenya udah kelihatan? Kalo udah ya bagus kalo blom ya GOMEN. ****Tapi kayaknya romance mereka aneh ya? Ini comance ato apaan sih? *****bingung***

**Ya sudah.**

**Sampai ketemu di chap 3!**** Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fic yang Re sangat suka. Hm, sangat setipe dengan Re. Eh, bukan bararti ****Re suka bunuh orang si. Pengen sih.**

**Cuman, rasanya keren aja bikin Naruto itu cool dan pegang senjata. Bunuh orang dengan anggunnya. Hwa! Mimisan Re.**

**Fic chap 3 ini pendek banget, sama kaya yang sebelumnya. Re ngak kuat nulisnya. Capek, tugas sekolah numpuk plus terserang WB dan DB.**

**Oke? Maafkan jika ada typo.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dipersembahkan untuk siapa saja yang mau membaca.**

**HaikuResanovA: ****Aku adalah malaikatmu, sedangkan kau adalah iblis bagiku. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri jika aku menyukaimu. Lalu tanpa sadar, aku telah terjatuh dalam nerakamu.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warning: OOC, cerita ngak jelas, Sho ai-nya belum keliatan, fic yang parah banget.

Summary: Sekarang, begitu kau sudah jatuh kedalam perangkapnya. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan agar terlepas dari jeratnya?

**Yakuza vs Assassin**

Chapter 3

Sasuke tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya yang besar. Belasan dokumen tertumpuk rapi disudut meja. Sebagian adalah laporan bawahannya yang telah berhasil melakukan transaksi narkoba atau senjata. Tapi tidak jarang laporan itu berisi informasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebuah laptop Apple menyala di samping Sasuke dan tampaknya sedang mengirim sebuah email kesuatu tempat.

Pintu dihadapan Sasuke terbuka dan tampaklah Kakashi masuk dengan membawa sebuah map hitam.

"Aku membawa informasi yang kau inginkan," lapornya santai.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya meminta map yang dipegang Kakashi.

"Dia anak yang menarik," komentar Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dia sibuk membaca data Naruto yang berhasil Kakashi kumpulkan.

"Dia anak dari Minato Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Yep, dia anak Minato Namikaze. Pembunuh legendaris dalam dunia hitam. Sepak terjangnya dalam dua puluh tahun hampir tanpa cacat sama sekali. Kecuali insiden dua belas tahun lalu. Minato Namikaze tewas tertimpa runtuhan bangunan yang diledakkan kliennya sendiri."

"Aku sudah dengar itu." Sasuke membuka lembar berikutnya.

"Ibunya bernama Uzumaki Kushina," lanjut Kakhasi. Sasuke mendongak memandangnya, meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

"Ya. Hanya wanita biasa. Bekerja sebagai jurnalis di salah satu koran. Tapi dia tahu apa pekerjaan Minato. Itu sebabnya marga Naruto, Uzumaki. Karena tidak ingin anaknya berada dalam bahaya. Tapi Kushina meninggal setahun setelah Naruto dilahirkan. Sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal dipanti asuhan. Menurut informasi, Minato sesekali mengunjungi anaknya. Ada seseorang yang ditugaskannya menjaga Naruto. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengetahui identitasnya."

"Tidak perlu, itu tidak penting." Sasuke kembai membaca data yang ada di dalam map. "Kapan dia keluar dari panti asuhan?"

"Delapan tahun lalu, tepatnya saat umurnya sembilan tahun. Cukup kuat untuk hidup sendiri. Orang-orang panti asuhan yang aku tanyai mengatakan dia kabur saat semua orang telah tidur. Tapi kau sudah dengar ada orang yang ditugaskan menjaganya. Dari jarak jauh, jelas. Tidak ada orang yang tinggal bersamanya delapan tahun ini."

"Darimana dia belajar membunuh?"

"Insting mungkin. Darah pembunuh mengalir di tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang mengajarinya setahuku. Tetangga dan orang-orang yang tinggal disekitarnya mengatakan jika Naruto cukup aneh. Terkadang tersenyum ceria tapi bisa jadi sangat menakutkan. Dan soal senjata. Kurasa ayahnya mewariskannya untuknya. Lewat perantara orang itu tentu saja begitu juga dengan harta milik Minato."

"Hn."

"Apa ini sudah cukup?" tanya Kakashi. Dia mulai mengeluarkan buku kecil berwarna orange dengan judul Icha-Icha Paradise dari saku jasnya.

"Hn. Satu lagi, siapkan orang untuk nanti malam. Kita akan mengunjungi restorant Ichiraku," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai misterius.

-

-

-

Apartement Naruto kosong seperti biasa. Jangan pernah berharap akan ada yang menyapa. Karena seumur hidupnya Naruto sendirian. Hidup dalam apa yang disebut dengan kegelapan.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan begitu sampai di rumah adalah menyalakan komputer. Mengecek apa ada tugas lagi untuknya. Dia membuka kotak emailnya. Angel. Nama yang sangat bagus untuk pembunuh bayaran sepertinya. Sayang dia tidak menambahkan kata Dark.

Ada tiga pesan yang masuk ke dalam inboxnya. Pertama dari Sabaku Corporation. Huh, Kankurou memang sering memintanya untuk membereskan beberapa relasi kerja yang mengganggu. Dan tentu saja ini tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara. Bukan ide bagus tentunya memberitahukan ini padanya. Yang kedua. Sudah lama Naruto tidak menerima pesan darinya.

_From: Guardian_

_To: Angel_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sekolahmu tidak terganggu 'kan? Jangan sering pulang malam, nanti kau sakit. Oh, ya. Minggu ini aku akan kesana, jangan menerima pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Ingat itu! Aku tidak ingin dengar namamu ada di koran. Jangan juga terlalu banyak makan ramen. Makanlah sayuran, bisa-bisa kau terkena CRS._

Naruto tertawa kecil setelah membacanya. Orang itu memang masih menganggapnya anak kecil. Masalah sepele seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya sakit. Naruto membalas pesan itu dengan kalimat menenangkan. Tidak ingin orang itu menghujaninya dengan nasehat yang sama lagi. Tapi sesungguhnya Naruto merasa senang. Satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikannya. Meski Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Tidak sekalipun, jikapun mereka bertemu, orang itu mengenakan topeng hingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi lebih sering Naruto merasa kesepian. Orang itu hanya menghubunginya lewat email. Mungkin dia perhatian tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Naruto.

Naruto beralih ke email terakhir. Begitu melihat nama si pengirim.

Shit! Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ada pesan dari Uchiha? Sial! Pasti ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto membuka pesan itu. Dia agak terbelalak dengan isi pesannya.

"_Kutunggu kau di restorant Ichiraku. Jam tujuh malam. Jangan sampai terlambat."_

Sebaris kalimat yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Dan yang satu ini membuatnya bingung. Dia harus tampil sebagai Angel atau Uzumaki Naruto?

Ini pilihan yang sulit.

"Dasar brengsek! Orang itu senang sekali mencari masalah denganku," geram Naruto. Sekali-kali dia harus memberinya pelajaran. Dengan kesal dia mematikan komputernya dan beranjak ke dapur. Sepertinya persediaan ramennya masih ada.

-

-

-

Restorant Ichiraku. Pukul 19.00

Naruto melewati ambang pintu restorant ini tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Begitu dia masuk aroma ramen yang lesat langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Andai saja dia sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto tentu dia tidak akan melewatkan ramen yang sepertinya sangat lesat ini.

Tapi, sayang sekali sekarang dia bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Kini dia adalah 'Angel', pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuh dengan rapi. Dia seorang profesional, harus menjaga reputasi yang sudah dia bangun.

_Dimana orang brengsek itu? _batin Naruto kesal.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Cukup banyak pengunjung disini.

Matanya menangkap siluet orang yang dia cari. Duduk ditengah ruangan, sendirian. Ini terlalu janggal untuk seorang pemimpin yakuza sekelas Uchiha.

Naruto melangkah pelan menghampiri Sasuke. Berjalan tepat dibelakangnya kemudian memutari meja agar dirinya bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Angel," sambut Sasuke. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Teme." Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. "Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Duduklah."

Naruto tak bergeming. Dia tetap berdiri memandang tajam Sasuke. Sasuke menahan helaan nafas yang ingin keluar. "Duduklah," ulangnya lagi.

Naruto mendengus. Tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga. Penampilannya tidak terlalu mencolok kali ini. Hanya Jeans biru dengan T-shirt hitam. Tidak lupa dengan jaket hitam yang setia menyertainya.

"Siapa yang harus aku bunuh?" tanya Naruto to the point. Dia mulai merasa tidak enak melihat seringai Si Tuan Uchiha Menyebalkan ini.

"Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk membunuh orang," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak ada urusan disini," kata Naruto dingin.

"Jangan bergerak, Angel!" Sasuke menahan Naruto dengan suara dingin mengancam.

Langkah Naruto tertahan. Matanya memandang Sasuke dingin. Orang ini sungguh membuatnya kesal. "Jangan kira aku takut padamu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika hampir semua orang yang ada ditempat ini adalah orang-orangmu?" Naruto melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Terlihat jelas jika beberapa orang menodongkan pistol padanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke segera sebelum Naruto memutuskan pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan." Naruto berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. Buat apa dia berada di sini? Lebih baik dia ke tempat Kankurou untuk mendengar tugas selanjutnya. Berada di sini hanya akan membuat jati dirinya ketahuan karena tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Namikaze Naruto, kuminta kau untuk tidak melangkah lebih dari itu."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Dia menoleh dengan mata yang menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Kau menyelidikiku, Uchiha?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tidak ada informasi yang tidak bisa aku temukan," balas Sasuke datar.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Naruto harus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang ini. Perlahan Naruto duduk kembali di kursinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku masih ada urusan lain."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu Namikaze Naruto."

"Lancang sekali dirimu mengorek informasi tentang diriku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau memanggilku lagi dengan panggilan Namikaze," Naruto berkata datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Kau sungguh tidak suka nama itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai bermain di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu sekali Tuan Yakuza."

"Baiklah. Langsung saja, aku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan padamu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Pekerjaan membunuh lagi? Siapa yang harus dia bunuh kini? Apakah orang yang dia kenal? Atau orang asing yang tidak perlu Naruto pedulikan?

"Siapa yang harus kubunuh?" tanya Naruto setelah hening beberapa saat.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Kau memang bodoh, Dobe. Apa aku menawarkan untuk membunuh seseorang?"

"Kau yang bodoh Teme. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada setiap hal yang kau lakukan," Naruto membalas dingin.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. "Aku menawarkan pekerjaan bodyguard padamu..."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kemampuanmu sudah diakui. Tidak ada salahnya aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi bodyguardku..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Aku pastikan uang yang kau terima tidak akan mengecewakan."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tenang. Dia mengambil cangkir teh yang ada di depannya dan meminumnya lagi.

Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, hampir saja pengharapan tersirat di mata hitam itu.

Bukankah ini yang dia tunggu? Peperangan mulai terjadi dalam benak Naruto. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Seseorang yang akhirnya bisa menghentikannya untuk membunuh? Jadi kenapa dia ragu? Ah, tentu saja dia ragu. Orang seperti Uchiha dihadapannya memang perlu diwaspadai. Sangat mungkin jika Si Uchiha-Teme ini memiliki niat terselubung. Ingin membunuhnya mungkin?

"Untuk apa kau memintaku menjadi bodyguardmu? Masih banyak orang berbakat diluar sana," dengan tenang Naruto mengajukan protesnya.

"Dan orang berbakat itu adalah kau."

Naruto mati langkah. Dia termakan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Omong kosong jika kau berkata memerlukanku sebagai bodyguardmu. Kau sudah memilki orang-orang yang cukup untuk menjagamu. Dan aku yakin kau lebih dari bisa untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri. Tidak perlu mempermainkanku, kau sungguh membuang-buang waktu."

"Jika kau mau menerima tawaran ini. Kau tidak perlu membunuh lagi. Setidaknya sampai ada yang mencoba membunuhku."

Perkataan Sasuke tepat seperti apa yang Naruto inginkan. Dia membeku sejenak. Menimbang pilihan yang sudah diberikan padanya. Apa dia harus menerima tawaran ini? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha di depannya. Apa dia memiliki maksud tertentu? Itu jelas, tapi Naruto tidak tahu. Menolak tawaran ini berarti Naruto akan membunuh lagi. Dia bilang lelah 'kan? Jadi sepertinya Naruto akan menerima tawaran ini saja dan mengambil resikonya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam sebelum menjawab dingin.

"Baik aku menerima tawaranmu."

Sasuke menyeringai senang atau...menyeringai licik.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa terduga Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya menarik kerah T-shirt Naruto agar dia berdiri.

Dan kelanjutannya bisa ditebak.

Sasuke, mencium Naruto, tepat di bibir, di depan seluruh anak buahnya yang menganga kaget. Tentu saja dengan waktu yang tidak singkat, dengan Naruto yang begitu shock sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Setelah lima menit penuh Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Memandang Naruto yang tersengal dengan seringai senang.

"Itu adalah tanda kontrak kerjamu," kata Sasuke kalem.

Dan bukan makian atau teriakan yang menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Melainkan ujung sebuah pistol hitam.

-

-

-

**TBC**

**Ha ha ha ha! (ketawa laknat)**

**Ayo tebak, apa sih yang ada di**** otaknya Sasuke? ****Pervert? Yap! Maybe....he..he..he.... Ngak kok, ngak pervert-pervert amat. Paling cuma mau ngelakuin 'ini' 'itu' he..he..he..**

**Re dan Naruto sama-sama bego. ****Kenapa ngak dengerin omongannya Sasu ampe kelar sih? ****Malah main iya aja. Ngak tau apa si Ayam Pervert itu punya rencana buat dia.**

**Ah, ngak parah-parah amat kok. Paling....he..he..rahasia.**

**Chap depan si Guardian bakal nengok Naru. Liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi. ****Sasu-Teme! lo bakal kena batunya lagi! **

**Serius nih, R****e mau nanya. Naruto bagusan pake gaun kuning, oren ato biru? Ato gaun warna apa bagusnya?????? Jawab dong, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Udahan dulu kisi-kisinya *em****ang ujian?***

**Review! Kalo gak Review, Re ngak janji bakal keluar dari hiatus.**

**Maaf kalo fic ini pendek banget!**

**WiTh LOve.**

**HaikuReSanovA**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: GOMEN! Beribu-ribu maaf buat temen temen yang nunggu-nunggu Demon dan sebangsanya! *emang ada yang ngarepin? #plak*

Ngak banyak alasan and bacot deh. Re cuma mau minta maaf karena jarang banget update. Ini juga udah ngos ngosan bikinnya. Sorry pendek.

Nah, selamat menikmati! .

**HaikuReSanovA : Aku ada disisimu untuk melindungimu. Tapi jika aku hanya menyakiti hatimu. Biarlah aku pergi dan melindungimu dari**** balik bayangan.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warning: OOC, cerita ngak jelas, Sho ai-nya belum keliatan, fic yang parah banget.

'_Sasuke, mencium Naruto, tepat di bibir, di depan seluruh anak buahnya yang menganga kaget'_

'_Itu adalah tanda kontrak kerjamu'_

'_Dan bukan makian atau teriakan yang menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Melainkan ujung sebuah pistol hitam'_

**Yakuza vs Assassin**

Chapter 4

"Jangan mengulangi ini lagi tuan Uchiha," Naruto berkata dengan dingin. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ini hanya ciuman kecil, Angel."

Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Anak buah Sasuke kini dengan terang-terangan menodongkan pistol padanya. Sedikit mendengus kesal, Naruto menurunkan senjatanya.

"Aku tidak akan mentolerir hal seperti ini lagi Uchiha-sama," Naruto memberi tekanan pada kata 'SAMA'. Bukan untuk menghormati Sasuke, tapi untuk mengejeknya.

Seperti yang bisa ditebak Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar. "Mulai besok kau harus menjadi bodyguardku selama 24 jam penuh. Dan malam ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk berkemas karena mulai besok kau harus tinggal dirumahku."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Menjaga Sasuke selama dua puluh empat jam dengan bonus tinggal dirumahnya? Itu seperti mimpi buruk untuk Naruto.

"Kau bercanda Uchiha..."

"Tidak. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal dirumahku untuk menjagaku 24 jam."

Dengan seringaian terakhir Sasuke berbalik tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih menganga tidak percaya dengan kesialannya.

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan karma...?"

Tampaknya Naruto jadi tidak waras. Gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu. Salahkan dia.

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

Kamar ini remang-remang. Pencahayaan sangat kurang atau jika tidak ingin dibilang tidak ada sama sekali. Sebuah laptop menyala di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Dan tentu saja ada seseorang yang tengah mengoperasikannya.

Orang ini memakai earphone yang tersambung ke laptopnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum atau merengut kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua mafia termuda yang sedang aktif saat ini. Dengan nama kelompok bernama Sharingan. Menerima jabatan ini dua tahun lalu dari Uchiha Itachi yang meninggal karena 'kecelakaan'. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha terbunuh karena perang antar geng mafia. Dan saat ini Sharingan menguasai hampir 69 persen dari perekonomian dunia hitam di Jepang ."

Orang ini membaca informasi rahasia yang baru saja didapatnya. Ya, tentu saja rahasia, karena ini adalah top secret data Sharingan. Tapi dengan kemampuan hackernya yang tidak bisa dilacak dan tanpa perlu merusak sistem apapun. Dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya.

"Lumayan juga," komentarnya.

Nada khusus terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Ada email masuk.

_From: __Byakko _

_To: Guardian_

_Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard pada Angel. Dan sepertinya Angel menerimanya tanpa paksaan. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke meminta Angel untuk tinggal dirumahnya._

_Laporan selesai._

_PS: Uchiha __Sasuke dengan beraninya mencium Angel._

Mata orang ini melebar sejenak dalam kejut membaca berita ini. Tapi segera diikuti dengan wajah kesal atau wajah menahan marah.

"Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan Angel..." geramnya.

Keluar deh, sikap posesifnya.

"Awas saja kau Uchiha. Kau tidak akan selamat jika berani macam-macam pada Angel."

Orang ini tersenyum layaknya iblis melihat data-data rahasia Sharingan yang dia curi. Mungkin saja data ini palsu. Dia sadar itu. Tapi setidaknya cukup membuat Sharigan kewalahan jika orang ini bisa memanfaatkannya. Karena dia tahu Sharingan tidak akan seceroboh ini membiarkan data pentingnya dicuri.

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Naruto bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Dia datang ke sekolah dengan wajah tertekuk. Naruto yang biasanya bersemangat, riang dan hyperactive itu kini memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali, apalagi sapaan selamat datangnya yang biasa alih-alih wajah yang tampak lesu dan lelahlah yang tampak ketika dia membuka pintu kelas.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Gaara dengan suara rendah pada Kiba.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebagai teman yang baik, sudah kewajiban Kiba unuk menanyakan ini pada yang bersangkutan.

"Yo! Naruto! Ada apa denganmu pagi ini? Mana semangat masa mudamu?" Nah, malah Lee yang lebih dulu menanyai Naruto.

Naruto mendongak sekilas, tersenyum lalu menekuk wajahnya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Ya, sungguh tidak enak badan, gara-gara Si Uchiha sialan itu Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Teriakan para gadis dari koridor sekolah memberitahukan jika sang tuan muda Uchiha telah datang. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit Sasuke sudah duduk di bangkunya. Di samping bangku Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam siap membunuh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Dobe."

"Jangan besar kepala, Teme!"

"Hn.."

"Apa-apaan 'Hn'-mu itu?" tuntut Naruto tidak terima.

"Terserah padaku untuk berkata apa, Dobe," balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto menggeram marah. Tapi segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan Uchiha sombong disampingnya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kau ikut denganku," kata Sasuke pelan namun datar.

"Heh?"

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan 'itu' di sini," kata Sasuke datar. Dan dia bahkan tidak berbicara sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Tentu saja bagi Naruto ini adalah anugrah.

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

"Masuk."

Alis Naruto terangkat mendengar nada angkuh Sasuke yang baginya sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak mau begitu saja menuruti keinginan majikan barunya ini.

"Apa kau tuli, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Dirinya sendiri sudah kesal. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi mereka masih saja berdiri di depan pintu mobil Sasuke. Ini tidak lain karena Naruto yang menolak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto bersidekap. Bibirnya dimanyunkan tanda kesal. Cute!

"Aku tidak akan naik sebelum kau mau mengatakan kau akan membawaku kemana."

Kata-kata Naruto itu serius. Dia bisa saja selekas mungkin pergi dari tempat ini dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Tapi sayang, dia juga ingat siapa dia sekarang. Bodyguard Sasuke. Ya, itulah status dirinya sekarang. Harus Naruto akui keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke itu mungkin salah. Karena sebagai seorang bodyguard tidak mungkin bertingkah macam-macam seperti dirinya ini.

Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam sejenak. "Tentu saja melakukan tugasmu. Kau bodyguardku sekarang."

Aneh. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu posisi mereka. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

Tentu saja! Untuk Naruto. Selama ini dia adalah 'Angel'.

Pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti. Sekarang dia harus menjadi bodyguard seorang Yakuza. Apa dia tahu tugas seorang bodyguard? Membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya misalnya?

Dengan keengganan dan kecanggungan luar biasa. Naruto membuka pintu mobil untuk Sasuke. Mengundang sang Yakuza untuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Sasuke."

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut bodyguard barunya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Naruto duduk di depan, disamping supir.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan rencana-rencana gilanya. Dan sang sopir? Tentu saja berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan lima mobil yang melaju kencang disamping kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini?" seru Sasuke marah. Kelima mobil itu melaju amat dekat dengan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Jelas saja ini bukanlah ketidaksengajaan.

"Tambah kecepatan!" perintah Naruto pada sang supir. Dengan sigap dia menarik keluar sebuah pintol yang dia sembunyikan dibalik celana panjang seragam sekolahnya. Dibetisnya tampak sebuah tempat khusus dimana Naruto bisa menyembunyikan pistol. Dengan ketenangan yang mengerikan Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Merunduklah, jika kau tidak ingin kepalamu pecah, Teme."

"Hn."

Tembakan terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Para pengejar baru saja memula pestanya.

"Tambah kecepatannya!" seru Naruto. Ada gurat-gurat kesal diajahnya saat mereka berhasil dikejar oleh lima mobil itu. Padahal mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah melaju amat kencang. Nyaris terbang malah. Membuat para penumpangnya lebih takut mereka akan mati menabrak sesuatu daripada mati ditangan para pengejar.

Naruto hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika orang-orang yang mengejar adalah musuh sesama yakuza.

Dia mendengus. Merepotkan saja.

Naruto membuka kaca jendela. Menembak kebelakang. Tapi dengan cepat sebuah mobil melaju kencang menjajari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Merasakan bahaya Naruto menunduk secepat yang dia bisa.

Dorr! Dor! Dor!

Tiga tembakan.

"Lebih cepat!" seru Naruto menoleh sekilas pada sang sopir.

"Sial!" umpatnya kemudian.

Kepala sang sopir sudah terkulai disetir dengan darah segar merembes dari kepalanya. Mobil oleng, tapi dengan sigap Narutu memegang kemudi. Ditendangnya keluar mayat sang supir sementara dia berpindah kebalik kemudi.

"Berhati-hatilah teme," kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Hn. Jangan pikir aku akan berdiam diri, Dobe." Sasuke mengeluarkan pistolnya sendiri dari laci tersembunyi di bawah tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu membunuhku dengan mudah."

Naruto memutar matanya. "Terserah."

Sasuke membuka jendela mobil. Mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah mobil hitam yang kini kesemuanya berada dibelakang mereka berkat kemahiran Naruto membawa mobil. Satu tembakan dia arahkan ke kaca yang dia yakini kursi kemudi.

Dor!

Tidak ada yang berubah. Tembakannya meleset.

"Payah, Teme," ejek Naruto.

Sambil memegangi kemudi. Naruto menembakkan peluru dipistolnya. Mengincar ban salah satu mobil.

Dor!

Berhasil. Ban mobil itu pecah dan melaju tidak terkendali lalu menabrak pohon yang ada dipinggir jalan.

"Lumayan juga, Dobe," komentar Sasuke.

"Huh! Itu belum ada apa-apanya!"

Mobil berwarna silver berhasil mensejajari mobil yang tengah Naruto kemudikan. Dan kaca mobil yang persis ada disebelah Naruto diturunkan. Tampak sosok memakai jas hitam mengarahkan pistolnya pada Naruto.

Dor!

"Bisakah sekali-sekali kau memakai otakmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Dia baru saja menembak orang yang mencoba membunuh Naruto.

"Huh! Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih, Teme!"

Dengan nekat Naruto membanting stir ke kanan. Membuat mobil itu berbalik dengan suara ban berdecit. Ya. Naruto menghentikan mobil. Tapi tidak tangannya. Dalam detik yang menegangkan dia menunggu.

Masih ada empat mobil yang mengincar mereka

Dengan cekatan Naruto menembakkan tiga peluru pistolnya ke arah mobil yang mendekat dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Dia menunduk segera begitu selesai menembakkan peluru pistol.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dor!

Dua pelurunya mengenai pengemudi mobil berwarna hitam dan silver. Membuat kedua mobil itu kehilangan arah dan saling menabrak lalu meledak.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Selagi asap tebal menyelimuti seluruh jalanan. Dia memutar mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia baru melambatkan mobilnya ketika yakin sudah tidak ada yang mengejar mereka.

"Musuhmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto membelokkan mobil ke kanan. Salah satu jalan menuju Mansion Uchiha yang diketahui Naruto.

"Hn."

"Baka Teme! Setidaknya jawablah dengan kosakata yang benar!" sungut Naruto. Apa tidak ada penghargaan sama sekali atas usahanya menyelamatkan nyawa sang Uchiha barusan?

Naruto melirik sekilas ke spion.

Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya tampak tengah berusaha menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang, baru saja Naruto sadari, berlumuran darah.

"Sial!"

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

**TBC**

Re bakal setuju banget kalo ada yang bilang ni scene ga seru banget. Yaiyalah! Re kan tukang bikin yang mistik mistik, mana bisa bikin yang bisa buat jantung copot =="

So, tolong kasi REVIEW! Hargain dong Re yang udah susah payah bikin *plak!*

Sekalian deh kalo mau komplain. Apa aja, mau demo karena Re ngaret ngepost fic sekalian juga gapapa. ^^

OKAY? R-E-V-I-E-W!

Inget!

With DEathGlArE,

Reva Sanova


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Di publish khusus buat para reader dan sekaligus merayakan tepat setaun Re di ffn. Jadi reader, tolong diripiu ya!

Maaf juga buat ketelatan Re selama ini. Moga semuanya terhibur.

**HaikuReSanovA: Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat. Apa aku harus berakhir di tempat seperti ini?**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warning: OOC, cerita ngak jelas, Sho ai-nya belum keliatan, fic yang parah banget.

.

.

**Yakuza vs Assassin**

**Chapter 5**

The Party part 1

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus bersyukur," oceh Naruto.

"Hn."

"Hebat sekali kau hanya tergores."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang tengah sibuk membalutkan perban ke luka ditangannya.

"Kau khawatir padaku, Angel?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Jangan macam-macam Uchiha," ancamnya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris ancaman itu. Dia memandang tangannya yang telah dibalut rapi dengan perban oleh Naruto. "Kau berbakat, Angel," pujinya.

Naruto mendengus. "Dua tahun dikedokteran," katanya datar.

"Benarkah? Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh penampilanmu." Entah itu pujian atau ejekan.

"Aku sudah lulus sebagai dokter, jangan coba-coba meremehkanku atau aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan satu tusukan kecil."

"Ancaman bagus," puji Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menanggapinya, dia malah sibuk mengamati isi kamar majikan barunya. Kamar ini membuatnya agak ngeri. Hampir seluruh ornamen diruangan ini berwarna biru, begitu juga dengan dinding dan langit-langitnya.

"Kau tergila-gila dengan warna biru, tuan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto separuh ngeri separuh takjub.

"Ya, sama seperti aku tergila-gila dengan warna matamu," goda Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu."

"Ikut denganku," perintah Sasuke. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, membawa Naruto ke kamar di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Ini kamarmu." Sasuke membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Kesan pertama yang Naruto dapatkan adalah orange, tapi tentu saja itu adalah warna kesukaannya. Ada ranjang kingsize dengan seprei orange di tengah ruangan. Ada beberapa perabotan berwarna kuning dan orange tapi dindingnya berwarna biru. Naruto bisa melihat komputernya sudah terpasang rapi di meja komputer.

"Barang-barangmu sudah ada di dalam lemari,"

Naruto menoleh cepat. "Apa? Kau..."

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengemasi semua barang-barangmu. Tapi sepertinya kau meninggalkan beberapa. Jadi aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengemasi semuanya," kata Sasuke enteng.

Naruto mendelik marah padanya sebelum berjalan ke arah dua lemari yang diletakkan disisi barat kamar. Dia membuka lemari yang berwarna coklat tua. Menemukan semua perlengkapan "Angel"-nya ada didalam sana. Mulai dari pakaian, berbagai jenis pistol, pedang, pisau, katana, racun, dan masih banyak lagi peralatannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan ada bom C4 juga disana.

"Aku agak heran kenapa kau menyimpan bom," komentar Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk meledakkan orang menyebalkan sepertimu," balas Naruto sinis.

Sasuke berjalan ke jendela, menyibak tirai dan membuat cahaya matahari sore jatuh di dalam ruangan. "Rumah ini penuh dengan penjaga," jelas Sasuke menunjuk beberapa anak buahnya yang berjaga di taman.

"Aku sudah lihat," cemooh Naruto.

"Kusarankan padamu untuk tidak berkeliaran di malam hari. Atau kau akan langsung ditembak di tempat karena dikira penyusup."

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan lebih dulu membuat mereka tergeletak bersimbah darah."

"Sombong sekali, Angel."

"Tidak sesombong kau."

"Hn."

"Huh! 'Hn' tidak jelas itu lagi," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke melemparkan beberapa kunci pada Naruto. "Kunci kamar dan lemarimu," katanya datar.

Naruto menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Aku curiga denganmu." Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku punya duplikatnya."

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa macam-macam denganku, tuan Uchiha."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Dia berjalan ke lemari Naruto yang satunya. Membuka pintu dan menarik sebuah baju. "Pakai ini dan ikut denganku..."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Kau bercanda Uchiha..." bisik Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai.

'n_n'_'n_n'_'n_n'

Seorang lelaki muda berdiri di balkon sebuah apartement. Dia mengenakan jas berwarna putih. Terselip bunga Edelweis di saku jasnya. Matanya tengah memandangi layar ponselnya. Membaca email yang baru saja masuk.

_From: Byako_

_To: Guardian_

_Pesta akan segera dimulai. Jika berniat datang, cepatlah. _

_Kau bisa menemukan Angel dengan mudah. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru._

_Nb: Kuharap kau tidak terkena serangan jantung atau apa jika melihatnya._

Dia mengernyit heran melihat pesan yang baru sampai tiga menit lalu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatku terkena serangan jatung?" tanyanya heran. "Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya bercanda." Lelaki itu tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan melongok ke bawah untuk melihat mobil ferrarinya masih ada disana.

"Saatnya untuk melihat Angel."

Dia menutup pintu balkon.

'n_n'_'n_n'_'n_n'

"Kau gila!" desis Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Dia terus saja berjalan dengan santai. Membiarkan Naruto mengutuknya tiap detik sejak mereka keluar dari rumah. Ralat, sejak Sasuke memberikan baju itu pada Naruto.

"Kau harus memberiku gaji ekstra kerena ini Uchiha-sama," tuntut Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Sasuke enteng.

Mereka sedang berjalan di basement hotel, lengan kanan Naruto memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. Mereka akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan kolega Sasuke. Tentu saja isinya tidak hanya para pejabat. Tapi juga 'orang-orang' seperti Sasuke.

Naruto memang benci dengan keramaian. Tapi demi tugas, tentu itu bisa ditoleransi. Tapi lain ceritanya jika dia diperintah memakai pakaian yang benar-benar akan membuatnya malu seumur hidup.

Memakai gaun terusan berwarna biru.

Memakai wig pirang.

Memakai highheels.

Dan tentu saja riasan, dengan lipstik dan bedak.

Membuat Naruto benar-benar tampak seperti wanita tulen.

"Aku akan mengutukmu karena ini," omel Naruto.

"Silakan saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti ini? Tidak tahukah kau keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga pasti datang ke pesta ini?" desis Naruto. Dia tersenyum manis saat melewati penjaga pintu.

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu memakai baju ini. Kau cantik," pujinya.

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke. Memanfaatkan senjata yang dia punya untuk membalas Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Sasuke meringis pelan. Berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Tidak tahukah kau jika Gaara dan Hinata pasti ada di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang akan aku katakan kalau mereka menyadari aku memakai pakaian wanita?"

Naruto memasang ekspresi horor. "Bagiamana kalau mereka menyadari penyamaranku... Apa yang harus aku katakan? Mau aku taruh dimana mukaku?" bisiknya histeris.

"Wajahmu tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sasuke menghindar dari injakan kedua Naruto.

"Bukan kau yang memakai baju wanita, brengsek!"

"Tenang saja."

Naruto merengut, membuatnya semakin manis. "Lalu kau akan mengenalkan aku sebagai siapa?"

"Shion," jawab Sasuke pasti.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu menuju ruang pesta. "Jaga sikapmu, Angel."

"Akan kubunuh kau jika penyamaranku terbongkar," desis Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia memasang senyum manis dan ekspresi polos untuk menyambut neraka dihadapannya.

'n_n'_'n_n'_'n_n'

"Wah, saya senang sekali Sasuke-san mau datang ke pesta pernikahanku," sapa seorang pria yang mengenakan jas putih dengan bunga Edelweis terselip disaku jasnya. Ada bekas luka melintang di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saya akan datang ke pesta anda, Iruka-san," balas Sasuke formal. "Selamat atas pernikahannya." Pria di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Pandangan Iruka beralih ke gadis yang berdiri disamping Sasuke. Dia mengamatinya sesaat. Gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Kulit tan yang sungguh eksotis. Dan sepasang mata biru yang mempesona. Bukannya Iruka tertarik dengan gadis ini. Tapi harus Iruka akui, gadis yang ada disamping Sasuke amat berkelas. "Maukah kau mengenalkan nona yang ada disampingmu, Sasuke-san?" tanya Iruka ramah.

Merasa dirinya disebut-sebut Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka seraya tersenyum manis. "Perkenakan nama saya Shion," ujarnya sopan.

"Nama yang indah," puji Iruka. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia melirik Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Pacarmu Sasuke-san?" tanya Iruka tanpa basa-basi. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke menggandeng seorang wanita. Dari yang ia dengar, Sasuke bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Jadi mungkin saja gadis yang kini ada disampingnya adalah pacarnya.

"Ya, tebakan anda benar," kata Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. Membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget meski dengan cepat dia bisa menghapus ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Wah, selamat! Akhirnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki pacar!" Iruka lalu memperhatikan Naruto baik-baik.

"Pernahkah kita bertemu? Rasanya aku pernah mengenalmu disuatu tempat nona Shion."

Naruto langsung memasang wajah bingung dengan sangat meyakinkan. "Benarkah? Setahu saya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu," kata Naruto tersenyum minta maaf. Padahal dalam hatinya Naruto sangat berharap orang didepannya ini tidak mengenalinya karena dia...

"Iruka!"

Iruka menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang sahabatnya memanggil.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi. Nikmati pestanya Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Naruto baru bisa bernafas saat Iruka tidak terlihat lagi diantara kerumunan orang. "Kau lihat? Ini baru satu orang. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Tenang saja."

Naruto merengut. "Kita lihat saja apa kau masih bisa berkata 'tenang saja' saat aku mengacungkan pistolku padamu nanti."

Sasuke meraih dua gelas wine merah dari pramusaji yang lewat dan menyerahkan satu pada Naruto. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Naruto mendengus, "Percaya diri sekali," katanya sinis.

"Khas Uchiha," balas Sasuke kalem.

Naruto benar-benar habis ide untuk melawan bosnya yang satu ini. Mungkin harus dia akui jika orang yang ada disampingnya ini memang lebih pintar darinya? Pemikiran bodoh! Naruto segera membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Uchiha sialan ini bisa besar kepala kalau sampai tahu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Ada banyak sekali orang di aula ini. Mungkin sekitar lima ratus atau lebih. Kebanyakan wajah-wajah yang sudah dikenal Naruto. Mulai dari pejabat, pengusaha, sampai mantan cleintnya dan beberapa, Naruto mengenali, adalah Yakuza sama halnya seperti Sasuke.

Seperti radar, Naruto melihat sekelebat rambut merah bata menyeruak diantara kerumunan. Persis berjalan kearahnya dan Sasuke. Membuat wajah Naruto pucat seketika.

"Oh...tidak!" bisiknya.

"Ada apa?"

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengapit tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menyingkir secepat sepatu highhellsnya mengijinkannya untuk berjalan.

.

.

"Ck, Dobe. Untuk apa kau menarikku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

Naruto masih mengabaikan pertanyaan tuannya. Matanya sibuk memandang berkeliling. Mencari-cari objek yang mungkin membahayakan.

"Dobe..." suara Sasuke sudah masuk zona bahaya, jadi tidak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Diam dulu, Teme," kata Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke. Setelah yakin jika keadaan aman, baru dia menoleh. Sedikit berjengit karena wajah Sasuke tampak sangat tidak bersahabat jika tidak ingin dibilang marah besar.

"Jelaskan!" tuntutnya.

"Oke, tadi aku melihat Gaara."

"Sabaku?"

"Yep, dan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau penyamaranku sampai terbongkar."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Kau terlalu paranoid."

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa berkata seperti itu jika kau yang memakai gaun ini."

"Terima kasih," seringai Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" sapaan akrab itu membuat percakapan tidak penting Sasuke dan Naruto terputus.

Mereka berdua berbalik.

"Oh...jangan lagi..." bisik Naruto pelan sekali.

'n_n'_'n_n'_'n_n'

"Semua persiapan telah siap?"

"Ya, tuan."

"Uchiha sudah berada di tempat yang tepat?"

"Sesuai dengan perkiraan tuan."

"Bagus."

"Perintah anda selanjutnya, Tuan?"

"Bunuh dia."

"Ya, tuan."

TBC

A/N: Gimana? Sasu belum ngapa-ngapai Naru kok. Re lagi ngak ada mood buat yang rada-rada "miring"

Buat yang nunggu _Demon, _Sorry banget. PC Re rusak jadi sebagian cerita buat chap 9 macet. Dan karena Re takut kalu Re tulis ulang malah jadi jelek. Jadi, mohon ditunggu ampe PC Re bener ya.

Hehehe...Udah pada tau siapa Guardiannya? Ck, ck, kalo Re jadi kalian, Re ngak bakal seneng dulu. Liat lanjutannya di The Party part 2 ^^

Sorry kalo banyak sekali typos.

Mind to Review?

**HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
